


Warmth

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, M/M, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thinks it'll never stop snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly to Spuffyduds for the beta!  
> Prompt: tiptoe, tingle

Fraser closed the door carefully and tiptoed into the room. Ray was sleeping in the armchair, before the dying embers in the fireplace. When Fraser built up the fire, Ray stirred and shivered.

"Frase? Got home from work early, so I thought I'd shovel some snow, but then it started snowing again. It's never gonna end." He sounded groggy and a little bit lost.

"Shh." Fraser sat down on the rug before him, and took his hands. They were cold, and he warmed one in his hand while he brought the fingers of the other to his mouth.

"Oh. It tingles." Fraser sucked gently on Ray's fingers, then licked along the sides. Ray sighed and moved their joined hands to Ray's crotch. Sucking harder, Fraser felt Ray stirring, his hips pressing up under their hands.

The fire was burning and crackling now, and Fraser felt it warm his back while he traced the shape of Ray's erection under his jeans and carefully applied his teeth to Ray's fingertips. Ray's eyes were closed, and Fraser could hear his quick, shallow breathing.

Making a small impatient sound, Ray began unbuttoning his jeans. Their hands met and argued over who would do the unbuttoning, taking longer time than necessary. Fraser reached down to adjust himself, then dropped a final kiss on Ray's knuckles and took Ray's erection in his mouth. Ray was warm and a little wet, and Fraser slid his lips further down, licking the underside.

Ray's wet fingers twined in his hair while Fraser sucked Ray as sweetly as he could until Ray let out a soft _oh_ and came.

Afterwards, Fraser tucked a blanket around Ray and kissed his forehead. "I'll heat the leftovers for dinner, okay?"

Ray smiled sleepily. "Mm, sounds good. I'll be along soon."


End file.
